just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia (series)
Hyperdimension Neptunia is the name of Vince's own version of the video game series of the same name. Based off of the Hyperdimension Neptunia video game series, Vince's version is his own telling of the game series' story in a, according to him, "back-and-forth" adaptation due to both being loosely adapted and largely adapted in the same vein. It has its own original story for half of the time, but still takes elements from the game series (primarily the main series and their remakes). It is also the third series in his Multiverse Chronicles series. The series is also planned to crossover with his other series, Rebirth Universe. Summary Stories Due to being adapted from the, so far, four main series games and the four remakes (making it a total of eight), each of the stories in this version are separated by name according to the installment they are adapted from. *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory *Megadimension Neptunia VII Despite the main stories being over after the events of Megadimension and the crossover with Rebirth Universe settles, the series is still planned to continue on its own ground while still being connected to Rebirth Universe's story. The stories below act as the continuation of this series' own story. *Dimensional War: Hyperdimension Neptunia VS Sega Hard Girls *Hyperdimension Neptunia U *Cyberdimension: Neptune Online *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth *Hyperdevotion Goddess: Black Heart Characters A list of characters within the series. Each section is updated in chronological order of the characters that appear in the series. Main Characters *Neptune *Compa *IF *Falcom *RED *Nisa *Gust *5pb. Differences from the Video Game series *Unlike the game series, this version will have Hyperdimension Neptunia and mk2 be connected, with the latter being its rightful sequel. **An explanation to this is due to the fact that mk2 had retconned the first game, with the former acting as a "reboot" toward the latter despite being the second game in the series. The reason the first game was retconned is due to its True Ending having left no path for it to continue, thus being retconned within mk2's story. Eventually the first game was then designated as the "Super Dimension", while mk2 onward in the main series was the main "Hyper Dimension". *As stated in the first story's page, Compa never had a last name nor was her grandfather given any name aside from being mentioned. *IF and Compa were never childhood friends in the main series. *While Neptune did suffer amnesia in the first game and its remake, her amnesia was not that severe that her personality had changed drastically. In the first game and its remake, she still retains her personality. *The Console War in the first game (and the remake) was merely a war fought by the CPUs/Goddesses by themselves, nor was it also stated that they attacked one another's nations during it. *Nepgear is born during the era of the Console War. In the first game, she had not existed while it is unknown if she knew about it during the second game. The remake of the first game does have the option of her being born, but only just after the War. *In the first game (and remake again), merely a day had passed since Purple Heart was defeated by the other three Goddesses. Here it had been a month after since then. *Falcom had not appeared in the series until mk2. Category:Video Games